A Blade's Heart
by Byonko
Summary: Irelia blames Talon for the lose of one of her loved ones. She suffers constant emotional trauma after seeing the lifeless body of her brother. She finds out shocking news about his death and her heart longs for the one she had hated for so long. (Best Summary N.A [Bronze 5 Quality]) Irelia x Talon
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I said I was going to do another Zed x Syndra but I want to have a variety of pairings so I went with these two because I think they would go well together and thought it would be nice for Talon and Irelia to be together. Also Irelia will seem op, but she is not, if any one from Riot reads how I describe the battle scenes please don't nerf her. (Any more than you already have) Hope you enjoy please review!

**-Disclaimer I do not own the LoL franchise all rights belong to Riot Games**

* * *

**-Summoner's Rift-**

"Alright we are here to win this in the name of Noxus!" Katarina screamed holding her fist in the air.

Talon, Darius, Draven all chimed in by raising their fists in the name of their homeland. The only member of the purple team who wasn't hailing the nation of Noxus was a silent Soraka who silently prayed that the executioner wouldn't kill her while she aided him in the bot lane. The 5 split and headed to their appropriate lanes. Talon silently made his way towards the Top lane kicking a people along the way. When he finally made it to the outer most tower he kicked the pebble to the brush nearest to the tower and it appeared that the brush, or someone inside it yelled as the small rock hit them.

Talon raised a brow, curious of who his opponent slid near the shadows to make it into the large brush without his adversary noticing him. Finally making it into the brush to reveal no one was there. He let out a huff of disappointment because he was unable to find his opponent and a loud announcer rang the Katarina had just scored the first kill of the match. Talon exited the brush to find his minions arriving into the lane. He watched as his small purple minions made their way to the little blue minions. He saw a wall of blue minions but in the middle stood a woman dressed in mostly blue. Unable to figure out who she was, it wasn't until he got view of the woman's Mantle of Decourm did he figure out it who it really was.

'Irelia' Her named filled his mind as well as the memories of her previous battle. The hundreds of opponents who fell to her feet, all of them unaware of her true power. Talon knew that the only chance he could get against her was going to be with stealth. They both were passive facing each other neither side making a move. The only difference was their presences, Talon was just there for the cash. He could care less for the nation of Noxus but Irelia she looked mad almost as if rage driven.

'Talon, Shadow Assualt is ready. Finish this' The voice of Talon's summoner rang in his head

Talon's expression remained emotionless as he slid into the shadows if the brush. Irelia watched as her opponent slid out of her sight, as if in a instant a cold steel was pressed against her throat. A low voice whispered in hear ear "Shhhhh..." Hundreds of blades shot out towards Irelia and Talon slipped into stealth ready to finish his opponent. He called back his blades but not a single one returned.

'Did they get lodged in her body? I hate when that happens.' He thought as he turned to reveal his blades where now floating above irelia moving in circle following her hand and it moved gracefully in the air. Her eyes went wide and they were filled with rage she tilted her head and with her free hand lifted her index finger to her lips and hushed a "Shhh..."

She flew forward with the blades circling her in a Halo of Death. Talon blinked away with his 1 of 2 summoner spells, he thought he was safe now that he was out of her range. He turned to see a blue light bounce from minion to minion headed straight for Talon. The mass made it to Talon and hit him with such a force his flew off revealing all of his face and his messy black hair. Irelia now on top of Talon now angled the blades to rain down on his face. "This is for the people of Ionia!" Before she could rain the blades and end Talon's life a large ax pulled her from atop the assassin.

Talon turned to see the brothers in arms lending him aid. Talon pulled his hood over his head and broke his emotionless face and smirked at the fate that had been sealed for the Will of the Blades. His smirk was wiped from his face when the announcer bellowed through the map "Enemy Double Kill!" He turned to see a now heavily injured Irelia standing atop the Hand of Noxus and the Glorious Executioner. Her head was tilted to the side and she had an aura of rage. She was daring the assassin to fight her in this state. Talon knew better than to challenge Irelia when you have the upper hand for that's how she wins most of her confrontations.

He saw Soraka coming to give the final blow to the Irelia who was still attempting to get the assassin to face her. He needed to break her rage so Soraka at least could cast a spell. He removed his hood and turned to face the woman who was now kicking the lifeless bodies of Darius and Draven in an attempt to piss him off. With his red eyes he looked right into her golden ones and winked. She blinked, twice, thrice, her face gave a small blush as she turned away with a huff.

All Irelia heard was "Please for give me Irelia but I must!" A meteor from the sky hit Irelia and she fell to the ground and her expression changed from anger and rage to a more hurt not because she was just crushed by a meteor but because her emotions were used against her. Her eyes shut and Soraka paid respects for the ally she was forced to slay. The match continued and Irelia couldn't lay a hand on Talon as he slipped from her grasps each time. Katarina attempted to slay Irelia with her Death Lotus. The knifes flew towards at amazing speeds onyl to circle around Irelia and head straight towards Katarina. She walked over to finish the fatally injured assassin and said "Is this how you killed of those people? With this knives?" A blade came down and the deed was done. 2 massive blades came barreling down the lane towards Irelia. The blades stopped at her command and headed straight towards Draven "Run like those who where chopped down by these disgraceful axes!" She yelled so that the world could know.

The match was coming to an end and as her team pressed on to the enemy nexus. She had caught Talon off-guard was going to finish him. Her large weapon was suspended above his throat. More furious than ever before she screamed "This is for Zelos!" Her blade came down only but Talon remained unharmed. A bright light covered his body and all through the map the voice of Soraka rang "By the power of the Stars!"

"No!" She screamed as she and everyone on the map where put into a stasis and returned to the Institute of War. Her team exited the summoning pad but Irelia remained sitting on the ground with her knees brought up to her chest. she had been reverted back to her normal self. Her long pink hair hung over her crying face. She cries over the lose of her brother nearly everyday. Only to mask her pain with a fake smile and happiness when near her friends from Ionia. She was empty on the inside after watching what she thought was the murder of her brother stand over his body. Outside of the chamber where she reside Talon leaned against the wall listening to her sorrow. He wanted to go comfort her but he knew she hated him. He knew that he was blamed for the murder of her brother and had no way to tell her.

He stood away from the wall and began to walk away. He pulled his hood over his head and thought 'Only if she knew what really happened that day.'

* * *

Well? What did you think? Also I made Irelia Crazy as hell in battle because when I play Irelia i go crazy all in Pentakill level 2 killed your whole team witha face roll kind of play style. I know its not Zed x Syndra but its not and its called life get used to it (I'm so sorry i got so many more ideas in my mind for them not Zed x Syndra right now)


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks for the early reviews. Would have had this chapter out earlier today but my school system didn't want to honor Veteran's Day but they put up a fair argument defending their ignorant conclusion so I had to go "Learn" so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review (please be gentle)

* * *

**-Institute of War-**

Irelia wiped the tears from her face as she arose from the long empty summoner platform and made her way to the exit of the chamber. She peeked her head out of the door making sure no one was around to see her like this and once she saw the corridor was clear she began to walk down the long hallways towards the Champion Dormitories.

The dormitories were broken into 4 sections, each categorized by the role the champion is most likely going to fill. Irelia lives in the Top lane section while people like Graves and Sona live in the bot lane section. The other 2 sections where jungle and mid lane. These dormitories form a square with a courtyard in the center. Irelia made her way into the Mid lane dormitories and began to walk to the courtyard door. She walked out the door to be greeted by the cold autumn winds. She regret not going to change out of her standard armor for some normal clothes, with the intent of getting out of the cold she ran across the courtyard not noticing the polite green blob waving at her. She made it to the Top lane dormitory doors, the door was locked. "Are you kidding me?" she said under her breath. She banged on the door to be greeted by the summoner who runs the counter.

"Sorry, have to lock the doors after 8."

Irelia didn't care and just kept walking, she just wanted to get to her room. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button. After about 20 seconds she pressed it again, another 10 she just mashed the button.

"You know that doesn't speed up that slow hunk of junk up!" The summoner remarked from behind the counter. Irelia would have made a comment with how frustrated she was but the elevator dinged announcing its arrival. She stepped inside and pressed the 5 button, but before the doors could close Wukong and Garen both appeared out of what she thought was no where. Garen hit 3 and Wukong hit 4, she didn't know how much more she could take. She had so many emotions going through her mind that only her warm bed could resolve. After the obnoxious Demacian and annoying ape exited the elevator, it finally arrived on her floor.

Irelia sped walk down the hallway with her target in sights. She arrived at her door to find a letter with a Demacian emblem on it, she removed the letter from the door and opened the wooden barrier and made her way inside. She saw 2 beds both were empty, her silly roommate was gone most of the time. She really did love the little yordle he made her laugh when she felt down. She figured he was with his old teacher and the Hexplosives Expert. She put the letter on her desk and went to her dresser to acquire her pajamas. Shen entered the bathroom and undressed to take a shower. She stepped into the constant rain of water and let it wash away the pains of today. She washed hair with her standard shampoo and conditioner, but to wash her body she cleansed with cherry blossom scented shower gel. She loved the smell because it remind her of home, it reminded her of Zelos.

She thought back to when she was little, she sat under a large cherry blossom tree. Her brother came up behind her and put a circet of the pretty flowers in her hair. She remembered giggling when she made one for her brother and they wore them all day. She gave a smile to the memory as a tear ran down her check. The shower was a safe place to cry she knew that there was no way to tell the difference between tears and the water from the hot shower. She rinsed off and stepped out of the now stopped shower. She dried off with her large white towel. She hung the towel on the large rack the was higher up than the little hung near the ground. She dressed in her pink shorts and pink tank top. She opened the window and let the breeze flow into her room.

She let it hit her face for a moment taking in the color of the sky as the sunset. Though she couldn't see the sun through the building in front of her she loved how the sky lit up in different hues. She turned and saw the letter still sitting on the desk, she walked over to the letter picked it up. She analyzed the Demacian symbol closely, she began to peel it off and open the envelope. Before she could open the letter a loud explosion came from outside the window. A bright light came from the Mid Lane dormitories. She turned and started to run towards the window when she noticed a small figure head straight for her room. She heard a scream get louder as the figure flew towards her room. The figure landed in her room and it revealed to be her yordle roommate Rumble.

He lifted his head a little bit and said "That...That was so awesome!" His head fell back to the ground and he was K.O.

At first she laughed at the silly yordle, then she realized what happened and screamed "Rumble!" She stuffed the letter in her bra and picked up the unconscious yordle. She threw the door open and ran down the hallway with the yordle pressed against her chest. She sprinted past the elevator and kicked open the door to the stairwell. She ran down 5 flights of stairs acting strictly on instinct. She ran out of the aparntment and shoved through crowd of people who were moving to see what caused that loud sound.

She finally made it to the infirmary wing, as soon as she opened the door she screamed "Shen! Akali! Help!" Akali quickly sprinted down the hallway as the scream for help sounded like it needed immediate attention. She handed the Akali the yordle the only exchange of interaction were glances of desperation. Akali disappeared as fast as she came and Irelia took a seat and waited to hear news on her roommates condition. A couple hours passed and Irelia was out cold with her head in her hands. She was awoken when someone cleared their throat, She opened her eyes to reveal Shen and a summoner.

"How is he?" She said without giving them a chance to breath.

"He is fine just minor injuries and burns he should be home within 2 to 3 days" Shen said

She sighed in relief and before she could make any other comments the old summoner began to speak.

"As a result of the 3 yordles little experiment most of the Mid lane dorms have been destroyed and the champions affected are going to be staying in one of the other 3 sections until the repairs are finished."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked

"You and Shen will show the people from Mid to their rooms in your dorm section." Irelia nodded in agreement 'How hard can that be?' she thought.

"Alright you 5 get out here and these 2 will take you to your rooms." the summoner bellowed to the champions that stood outside.

Irelia watched as Akali walked in still wearing her nurse outfit, Zed and Syndra came in hand in hand, Karma followed behind them giving a wave to her Ionian comrades. Then he walked in, a man with a blue cloak with his hood pulled up. Her stomach went in knots at the sight of him.

Shen you take the 2 love birds and Akali to floor 3 and Irelia take Karma and _Talon _to floor 5" The summoner commanded

She couldn't take it anymore everything bottled up inside her was going to spilled over, She ran straight past all of them tears running down her face. Talon caught her wrist and she turned to see a man with pleading eyes. She took one of the blades stored in his pockets and forced it to cut his hand. He let go and winced at the cut. The small blade fell to the ground with a clang and she ran, she had no idea where she was going but she ran and ran. She finally stopped when she was deep into the woods. She punched one of the near by trees and screamed at the top of her lungs "WHY!" she fell to her knees letting it all out. Her tears just fell from her eyes, battling the monster was one thing but having to live near such a vial creature she couldn't take it anymore. She cried and cried and when she shifted her body she felt something rub against her on the inside of her shirt. She pulled out the unread letter and with blurry eyes began to read the letter.

You are formally invited to the Annual Demcacian Masquerade Ball,  
As a diplomat of the Ionian people, His kingship, Jarvan III would like your attendance at this years Masquerade. The date of the festivities are below and if anymore information is required please contact the prince, Jarvan IV.  
Sincerely,  
The High Court of Demacia

Irelia saw her tears fall down on to the page. She wiped her tears away and was emboldened by the title she was given. 'I must not cry! If I am to represent the Ionian people I must remain strong and over come my challenges!' She got up off the ground looked around to see where she was, she was lost. She began to panic and felt tears fill her eyes. They were stopped when she saw a small glimmer of light shine. It was almost as if it was calling her. She ran in the direction of the small light and a large building came into view it was home. She looked up in the window to see a figure gleaming a small sharp object, like a _blade. _She was grateful to the mysterious person and made her way around the building and inside the doors. She now had on thought on her mind after a long day like this 'Sleep!' Her whole way up the stairs and to her room where blank, She collapsed on her warm bed hoping it would carry away the burdens on her shoulders so she could feel free.

* * *

Well what did you think? I made Rumble her roommate because I love Rumble and he is so awesome, I mean who else drives a giant robot suit (Dare anybody say Corki or Blitz or Ori, Ill stab you) Hope you enjoyed and see you next update


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, except for you **LightRayPearlshipper **you had to go and list the champions I asked not to be mentioned, may many legos be scattered along your bedroom floor, all of them invisible! (Just kidding I love you don't step on invisible legos Alright hope you enjoy and please review if you liked it

**Disclaimer- I do not own LoL all rights belong to Riot Games. **

* * *

Several days had passed since the explosion in the Mid lane dormitories causing the relocation of several mid champs. Talon one of those affected now lived in a dorm the was identical to the one he had in the old section, the only difference was that he was now on the 5th floor not the 3rd. He laid on his bed looking up a the ceiling and waited for time to go by. He thought back to his meeting with Katarina

_-_Flash Back-

_Talon walked into the dim lit room and saw Katarina and several other people surrounding a small wooden table._

_"Alright Talon and I will be the distraction for you 4, as we were invited as representatives of Noxus you 4 will infiltrate and gather whatever information you can on the placement of the Demacian forces." Katarina instructed the 4 novice assassins._

_She turned to face Talon and began to inform him "Once we are inside we need to acquire partners who are expert dancers, We have to draw all the attention to us so that these 4 can get through with little to no trouble." She pulled a piece of paper off the desk, On this paper were a list of names. These few people are rumored to be exceptional dancers, find one of them and acquire them as your partner. _

_Names stuck out like Fiora, Karma, and Quinn but one name caught Talon's attention, Irelia._

_He showed he had memorized the names with a silent nod. _

_"Alright! Lets do this in the name of Noxus!" Katarina raised her fist and the 4 novice assassins did the same, Talon rolled his eyes and raised his fist not really caring for his country just wanting his payment for this job._

-Present-

Talon look down at his suit, he hated how light it was and how much it was going to make him stand out, his suit was all white but lined with royal blue. He much rather where his cloak but katarina would probably scream about it, kill him, then complain to him the his death was his fault and that he should be punished. He currently had nothing on but his boxers. He quickly dressed into the tux and put his mask in his inner coat pocket. He looked over to the top of his dresser to see a little floating crystal bobbing up and down. This crystal would take him to the outside of he Demacian palace.

He looked at the clock to reveal he had a couple minutes before he needed to leave, he let his mind trail off going random places. His mind wandered so far that he began to wonder what Irelia was going to where. He imagined her many different dresses each getting more and more revealing. The chain of a disrobing Irelia was broken when the clock rang and Talon returned to reality and he grabbed the little crystal. He closed his eyes and opened them when he felt the breeze hit his face. He opened his eyes to see Katarina in a large elegant black dress and her hair was down straight and reached past her shoulders. Her black mask was similar to a raccoon's and only covered the area around her eyes. she looked at him and then cleared her throat and with her hand pointed to her mask.

Talon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a large mask. He placed the royal blue mask over his face and it covered majority of his face except for his eyes and the area around his mouth. Katarina grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance. They walked past the guards who gave them both dirty looks. Once inside they saw hundreds of people moving around in a large ballroom.

"How the hell are we going to find our partners?" Talon spat

"Idiot, look at the stage!" Katarina quickly responded, Talon looked up at the stage to see several people. The King, Queen and Prince were in the center and the princes date sat next to him. This woman had short black hair and a red streak running through one of her bangs. She matched Jarvan IV's gold suit with a gold dress. Talon looked to the right of them to see the representatives of Piltover Caitlyn and Jayce. He knew why Vi wasn't here her rowdy and rude personality probably would have destroyed the palace. The left sat 2 women, both of which had Mantle's of Decorum, Karma was the one closest to the Royal family but the one next to her was hard to identify. The only reason he made it out that it was Irelia was because she was spinning one of the many small blades that hung from her gown above her hand.

He realized that the dress must have been similar to the Infiltrator armor she had worn into battle before, the mask she wore did resemble the one that completed that armor set. From across the room he could admire her beauty. Her hiar was long and pink thanks to the attributes her mask gave her. Her dress was strapless and was all black decorated at the bottom with hundreds of shining small blades. One twirl from her dress would not only look stunning but be fatal for those in range. Gazing at the beautiful Ionian Talon's thoughts were lost again only to be brought back by Katarina pulling him towards the front. She climed up onto the stage and told him to stay. She claimed her seat next to Darius who looked bored out of his mind with this "Stupid Dance" he called it. The king arose and gave his speech about peace between the nation and all that nonsense the only 2 people in the room who cared where the prince himself and Garen who was "Fan-girling" in the corner.

The speech ended and Sona came from behind the stage and began to play a beautiful melody. Everyone on the ballroom floor grabbed their partner. Those on the stage began to their decent to the floor and claim theirs. Lee sin took Karma's hand and spun her away, Katarina made her way down the stairs to be greeted a now chivalrous Garen. She blushed a she took the hand of the handsome Demacian. Caitlyn and Jayce danced together not wanting to deal with anyone else who were attending this party. Irelia made her way down the steps to be greeted by man hands. Young, High-class men, from both Demacia and Noxus all held out their hands out for hers to be placed in.

She rolled her eyes as each and everyone of these men were staring no where near her face. To test her theory she turned her body left than right just as her body their eyes moved left and right following her plentiful mounds. She clenched her jaw and punched 2 different men in their face knocking them out. she made sure to hit 1 Demacian and 1 Noxian. She walked away and under her breath mumbled "Pigs."

Her path was cut off by another man offering his hand to her. This one was different, he looked her in the eyes and never broke their gaze the look he gave looked caring almost loving. This broke her anger and gave her hope in these countries men that not all of them were uncultured perverted swines. The silence between the 2 was interrupted when this mysterius man in the white suit asked "May I have this dance?"

He held out his hand and she place her hand in his and their movement around the ballroom began, with much style and grace the 2 moved together in perfect harmony almost as if their hearts beat as 1. Everyone stared in aw as the 2 were moved with grace, the blades that once hung from Irelia's gown now danced around the couple moving in in sync with them. All those in attendance at the ball were now staring at the 2 as they continued to waltz to the song Sona played. The son was nearing conclusion and on the last note Irelia was dipped backwards and their faces were only mere inches apart. They both passively wanted to close the gap between them. Their bodies moved on instinct and their lips met in the middle. The crowd cheered as they watched the 2 dancers now becoming more like 2 new found lovers. When their lips separated both of their faces were flushed and Irelia was left speechless but the man simply whispered to her "I sorry but I have to go."

"Will we meet again?" her voice almost had a since of desperation

Already walking away he stopped and a grin grew on his face

"Yes, we will meet again?" he said walking away.


	4. Apology

This is not an Update just an apology for not updating this weekend. I had to have Oral surgery done and I was pretty much drugged up the whole weekend. I tried to write a chapter for this story but ended up writing "Irelia fell..." and that's it. I apparently fell asleep on the keyboard and was told to not touch the computer but I did anyways. Sorry I couldn't write in my drugged up state but I did some pretty weird LoL plays though, Crit Nami 10/10 best build NA. Back to the story the chapter will be uploaded later today I promise (I hope I don't procrastinate again) Hope you guys will forgive me!


	5. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewer _Triangle _for giving me constructive criticism on my story, It hurt at first but I realized it was all true and I realized that these are actual problems and I would like to thank this grammatically correct geometric shape for helping me improve the story. I have no clue how to transition from 3rd to 1st so don't judge me judge Rumble!

* * *

-Normal POV-

Irelia was now exiting her carriage that she had been sitting in for the past 9 hours returning from the Demacian festival. She was the only one who remained awake during the ride, Karma and Lee Sin both passed out after a day of dancing and drinking, Irelia looked out the carriage window thinking about her dance partner that had to leave so soon.

She struggled out of the carriage as she was unable to change before they departed, she wore her black gown decorated with small Ionian crafted blades. She held her mask in her hand not wanting to wear it any longer. She just wanted to be back to her room and just sleep and let her mind go blank. She didn't bother to wake the other 2 as she basically leaped from the carriage

(A/N: May the struggle not be found as I attempt to transition to 1st person, Please be patient with me!)

-Irelia's POV-

I groaned as I pushed open the door the the Top Lane Dormitories. I make it mostly into the lobby when I am pulled to a stop by a force.

'What the fu..' I thought as I turned to see my dress caught in the door. I roll my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. I pull open the door that was now inhibiting me from returning to my room. After moments of struggling I finally manage to get the dress free and make my towards the stairwell door. I reach the stairwell door and I was going to reach for the doorknob when my mind stopped my body. My mind forced my head to look down and remind my body what I'm wearing, A long gown and very high heel shoes to go with.

'Like hell I am walking upstairs in these demonic contraptions on my feet.' is one of the many thoughts that filled my mind as I walked up to the lift. I make it to the elevator doors and press the small white button marked with an up arrow. My finger removes itself to reveal the button now lighting up.

A couple seconds passed and the elevator still hasn't arrived. My little patience I have in this exhausted state goes from little to zero. I press the button over and over again in a frustrated rage. I keep pressing the button when the voice behind the counter rings.

"I tell you this every time, pressing the button like that won't speed up the elevator."

I glared at the man wearing a hooded robe who was so enveloped in his magazine that he didn't notice my glare. My malevolent glare was stopped by the loud "Ding!" of the elevator. I rushed in not paying attention to the small group of people that followed me.

Once I got settled I thought I would calm down but looking at all the buttons that were lighting up inside the elevator almost made me punch a hole in the wall. Every floor between the lobby and my floor was selected.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying not to lash out. 'Remember you promised yourself you would be calm you are a representative of Ionia. Don't lash out!' These thoughts filled my mind over and over again as the number of people in the elevator began to decrease. I left my thoughts and came back to reality as the elevator let out 3-4 people onto the 4th floor. There was only one person left in the elevator left with me. I turn to look at this fellow person curious as to which of my neighbors is riding the elevator. I feel a lump in my throat as I see a familiar noxian figure staring at me!

'Irelia don't lose it! Please!' My conscious screamed at my body but my body felt pleasure in what I did next.

-Talon's PoV-

I waited behind the crowd of people as they slowly make their way into the elevator. I follow quickly behind wanting to return to my new dorm. I stood behind a large monkey carrying a cane who blocked my view of the others in the elevator. I struggle to see beside the large ape to see that the 5th floor is already selected and decide to just let my mind wander as the elevator brought everyone to their appropriate floors.

Why did I have to fight 5 matches in a row today?' I thought as I felt the effects of constant battle on my muscles. 'I wonder if Katarina got relocated? I hope she got put somewhere that matches her personality, maybe a dump!' I lets out a faint chuckle at the mental of Katarina wallowing in trash. My chain of thought were brought to an end when the elevator rang releasing the tenants of the 4th floor. The large ape Wukong exited the elevator revealing a woman standing near the front of the elevator. My eyes wandered over to her and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

'She looks just a beautiful as earlier!' my mind thought as my eyes looked her over. My eyes stopped and I looked down at my self and let out a silent sigh of relief 'I forgot I already changed back into my hooded cloak.'

My eyes found their way back to Irelia as I admired her beauty, The memory of when our lips touched filled my mind and my body longed for more. I want to hold her, love her, make her mine, but she will never feel the same way. My mind continued to think on how she blamed me for what happened back then, to her I was the ruthless killer that took the life of her brother she held so close. I was the one that sent her into emotional turmoil everyday. My eyes weren't really looking at her as much as they were deep in thought. They didn't pick up that she turned and looked at me. She returned me from my thoughts when a sharp sting filled the side of my face as her hand slapped my face.

I blinked one time, two times, three times as I stood there trying to understand what just happened. Her hand left my face at she let out a sound like "Rah!" as she stomped down the hall with her heels making a clicking sound as they pressed against the ground. I almost got trapped in the elevator while in my daze, I stepped out of the closing door and waited for her to enter her room before dashing to my door. I grabbed the doorknob and looked back towards her room and let out a sigh 'Would she believe me if I told her the truth?' This question filled my thoughts as I entered my apartment.

-Irelia's PoV-

I slammed the door shut and kicked my shoes across the room. They hit the wall with a thud and I got an immediate response from my dorm mate. "You are picking those up!"

I smile, I could never get mad at my little roommate no matter what mood I am in he always finds a way to cheer me up. "I know! Hey are you going to use the shower soon because I need to rinse off?" I yell to the little yordle. I walk around the corner to see him standing outside the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist and a little shower cap on his head.

"Why yes, I am going to use the shower." He promptly marches into the bathroom like a soldier with his "luffa" resting on his shoulder like a little rifle. My mood completely changed I was no longer mad at anything and any memory of Talon left my mind. I remembered when I first met Rumble and how he yelled at me when I used his "luffa" which looks exactly like a toilet brush to clean the toilet. (A/N: Yes Rumble does use a toilet brush as his luffa, Judge him as needed)

I quickly undressed and grabbed the tank top and gym shorts I had left on my bed. I dressed for bed and fell onto the bed, I agreed with my self I would shower in the morning. I drifted to sleep drowning out the world.

I was awoken a few minutes later by a thump. I sprung up from the bed to see a small figure on the floor. With only the light from the window I could see it was Rumble who was now only wearing his boxers. He looked up to me with fury in his eye and threw the high heel that he tripped over towards me while yelling "You lazy potato! You never picked up the damn shoes"

I was laughing so hard my sides hurt, I got up and placed the shoes in the closet and basically laughed myself into slumber. 'Oh I wouldn't give up Rumble for the world!' was the last thought that went through my mind before drifting asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Rumble jumping down from his bed and landing on the ground with an "Umph!" I arose from my bed half awake and grabbed a pair of jeans, a bra and underwear, and a plain pink tee. I entered the bathroom and my body undressed it self. I showered with my mind basically off and went through my normal routine with my mind in idle. It wasn't until I splashed my face with cold water from the sink is when my mind kicked in to reveal I was fully dressed and groomed. I exited the bathroom to see Rumble waiting for me, we always eat breakfast together if we have a match together. He tapped his foot and jokingly said "Took you long enough!"

We hurried to the the Institutes Cafe and Rumble secured our seats as I got our meal. The only reason he "Secured our seats" in the basically empty cafe was because he wasn't able to reach the food without help. I grabbed a small fruit salad because I wasn't really hungry and a plate with what appears to be "Yordle Food" on it. I make my way back to the seats at the empty table and sit next to my yordle roommate and place his plate in front of him.

"Why are we sharing top lane? Please refresh my memory." I asked

He swallowed his massive bite and began "We are helping new summoners, they don't really understand that the jungle counts as a lane as well. This also means we could be fighting anyone let it range from a support like Sona to a mid laner like Ahri."

I began to eat as he rambled on about the time a new summoner tried to get him to buy an Infinity Edge and a Blood Thirster. I came back to his long ramble when he concludes with "...and after all this jumbo of what type of damage I am we still managed to win!"

I let out a sigh as I stand and pick up my bowl and I offer "You finished?" He gives lifts up 1 finger as if signalling 1 more second and he then inhales the rest of his food and hands me the plate trying to make a smile with puffed cheeks. I giggle at my roommate who is now trying to swallow a whole plate of food. I place the tray with the plate and bowl onto the return area. I turn to signal Rumble to leave but he is already behind me. We exit the cafe and walk down the large corridor and are about to reach the summoning platform when Rumble tugs on my pants.

"Irelia we have no clue who are allies are if there is a specific someone on our team please don't go all crazy and scary like you do in the other matches when certain people are present."

I look down at him with my mouth agape, 'My rage is really the obvious!' was the only thought that filled my mind, My body tries to promise that I won't get upset at the sight of him but my mind knows that I can't keep that promise. My nightmares are always plagued with the sight of Zelo's lifeless body and him standing over it. I keep getting the same image over and over again and deep down I believe getting rid of the one who caused me this pain will set me free from these cursed and harmful memories.

"...I'll try…" is all I could stutter out before we entered the chamber containing our summoner platform. I let out a sigh of relief as I see the Ice Witch, The Prodigal Explorer, and the Exile all waiting for us on the platform.

"Finally you 2 get here, You are lucky I don't bury you in ice!" The Ice Witch screamed

"Quit you nagging or I've got a flamespitter with your name on it" Rumble spat as he walked to his spot on the platform. I went wide eyed at his response as I stood next to him on my place and the thought 'Big thought from the Yordle so small she could punt him!' The white light surrounded us and I closed my eyes until the feeling of spinning stopped.

The feeling stopped when I felt a cool breeze hit my face and I opened my eyes revealing a large purple crystal not too far from where I was standing. I walk up to the small old man sitting next to his cart and he passes me a small blade and I holster it on my thigh and walk towards the lane. Rumble was already down the lane but he didn't have his standard Robot-suit this one was made of wood and had pineapples on the back.

"Hey Rumble what happened to 'Tristy'?" I asked examining the now wooden walker with a purple haired yordle piloting it.

"Well just like you have different sets of armor and miscellaneous hair colors. I have a collection too, this one happens to be my favorite. Who else gets to kill people with coconuts and pineapples?!" I laugh and begin towards the large brush and silently signal him to follow, we are setting up a surprise attack for our unfortunate enemies. We make it to the brush closest to the enemy towers when I hear enemies talking. I hold my hand up signaling Rumble to stop so he doesn't step on me with a rather large coconut foot. I whisper

"Listen!"

-Normal PoV-

Soraka and Annie walk towards the Top lane tower and are deep within a conversation.

"Do you think our enemies will want to play?" Annie ask throwing her little tibbers up in the air and catching it.

"Well the stars have told me that we are facing Irelia and Rumble, I know Rumble is fun and games but with Irelia…" she stops and thinks back to all the battles she has seen Irelia fight and how she loses herself in rage and thirst for a kill. They make it to the tower and stop while Soraka was deep within her horrid memories of how Irelia fights when she sees a Noxian.

She returns to her little ally when she is asked "Why is Irelia such a meanie?"

"Well when Noxus invaded Ionia her brother was killed and this sent her into a blind rage. She gracefully cut down the troops of Noxus almost single-handedly turning the tide of the battle." Soraka told her.

"Who was the poopy-head that killed her brother?" Annie now sitting playing with Tibbers on the ground.

Soraka looked at her with a concerned expression at the choice of vocabulary she used. "The stars told me that he and his men fought valiantly but a Noxian archer got a cheap shot at Zelos and the arrow pierced through his vest and into his heart."

"Oh, Where is the archer now?" Annie asked now looking at Soraka

"He was one of the many men brought down by Irelia when she went into her frenzy, but sadly her quest for blood will never end because the one she blames for her brother's death is probably the nicest Noxian I know of."

Annie's eyes gleamed with curiosity "Who! Who! Who! Wh…."

Soraka puts her hand over the little girls mouth to stop her. "She blames Talon, the only Noxian that will ever pay respect to the body of a fallen man. She saw Talon shut the now glazed eyes of her brother and assumed that he was the one who did him in."

"Wow thats such a sad story, but how come you don't tell Irelia?"

"I would have but she feels great emotional pain when her brother is mentioned they were really close. To put it into terms you can understand imagine if someone took Tibbers from you."

Annie gasped "I would turn them to ashes!" She grows a blank expression for a second then responds "I understand your reasoning now."

They began to talk about other non-relevant topics but little did they know people hiding in the brush heard the entire conversation. Rumble sitting in his wooden version of 'Tristy' wide eyed not wanting to see Irelia's reaction. He looked down to see Irelia just staring at the ground.

-Irelia's PoV-

I couldn't believe what I was hearing 'Why? Why didn't I listen to her when she tried to tell me before, I shouldn't have run away when the memory was brought before me. How will I forgive myself, look at all the people I harmed just because...because I was ignorant. I can't do this anymore.' My thoughts concluded with that statement and I ran.

I heard Rumble calling my name but I didn't stop, I ran and ran until I made it to the spawn pad. My summoner tried to hold me down to this battlefield but I was stronger than this novice summoner who wasn't even worthy of summoning a minion. I forced my way back to the Institute of War but it didn't come easy. I was back on the spawn pad unable to stand and my body feeling heavy. My eyes began to close and shut when my face hit the ground. My body was forced into a stasis and my mind didn't even get a chance to process all the events that happened in the last few minutes before it shut down. The world faded and I was out cold.

* * *

Ok super long and super late because my cat unplugged my Ethernet cable and I didn't identify the problem until 3 minutes ago. I noticed it and was so pissed that my cat made me sit here frustrated for 2 days.


End file.
